Third Time's a Charm
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Summary: Harvey and Mike share a quiet moment during the Litt/Sazs wedding extravaganza of the year.


**Third Time's a Charm**

Pairing: Darvey, Harvey/Mike friendship

Summary: Harvey and Mike share a quiet moment during the Litt/Sazs wedding extravaganza of the year.

AN: Short, fluffy... no point other than I have writers block and just needed to put some words down. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

He'll argue to his last dying breathe that NYC's most renowned closer does _not_ giggle but the sound that escapes his throat is high-pitched and borderline as it tangles with the musky smell of weed haloing the small private courtyard. Mike is in stitches beside him, the kid trying to get something out about Louis' cousin and Harvey wipes the traces of moisture from the corners of his eyes trying to feign some sense of decorum. Between Louis and Sheila's eccentric family's the wedding has delivered plenty of sticking points but he has to hand it to Louis; the man pulled off a tasteful (if not extravagant) soiree and doves excluded, the evening beat his expectations.

Or _did, _until Mike Shankshaw Redemption'd him out through the kitchen to indulge in some celebrating of their own. The visit from his former colleague and current best friend is long overdue and he gives the joint back, bracing himself against the brick retainer circling them. It's cold out but not enough to sober the the hit and he takes a sip of scotch gleaming at the kid and shaking his head. If someone had told him the day Mike stumbled into the plaza that they'd end up here, he _never_ would have believed them. "You know... I still have no clue why I hired you that day."

Mike glances up, taking a drag and motioning at his temples with a wide smile. "I think we both know why."

A low chuckle not inhibited by the drugs slips out as he peers over his glass. "You dropped a briefcase of weed in front of me. I should've had you arrested."

"Would have saved us some time." He agrees with a wink and a casual shrug, making light of the fact he went to prison. If it was anyone else besides Harvey he wouldn't dare but inappropriate is kinda their thing and his lips twist in a smirk. "Besides we both know the real reason you hired me." There's a distinct pause as genuine confusion flashing across his friends face and Mike takes pity on him. "Certain redhead, calls all the shots."

He stiffens but only for the briefest second. It's a reaction that's been ingrained for so long it's hard to let go of entirely but he's learning and probably deserves to get some shit for keeping Mike in the dark for the first few months they were dating. Not that he'll ever admit to it. "Donna thought you were making up some story to impress her, that's why she let you in."

"_Bullshit-_" Mike coughs quick to call him out, "and if you actually believed that, you wouldn't have hired either of us."

The joint passes hands again and they both burst into laughter neither concerned with who's actually winning the standoff. It's what they do, banter back and forward with shameless regard and Harvey can honestly say he's missed it.

"_Really_?"

A distinctly feminine voice sounds in the darkness and Mike stubs out the cigarette flicking his wrist to disperse the smoke. It's a futile attempt to make the situation seem innocent and his expression fills with guilt as the COO of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams steps into view. "Hey *cough* Donna... what's up?"

Harvey shoots the kid an amused look, the corners of his mouth twitching as he turns to his girlfriend- playing it cool with a more suave approach. "We we're just-"

"I don't want to hear it." She doesn't bother with the excuse he has ready, her eyes glinting as the smugness drops from his face faster than the joint in Mike's hand went out. If he wasn't high he wouldn't be so quick to give in and she uses the paranoia to her advantage, hooking up an eyebrow as she stalks toward him. He straightens immediately and she fights to contain her smile, sliding her red lacquered nails beneath his tie to fix where it's sitting askew. "You have ten more minutes then I'm done covering and you _both_ owe me one."

He breathes out slowly, shoulders relaxing at the teasing note and he can feel Mike smirking but he doesn't give a damn. She can scold him wherever and whenever she wants because he knows exactly the kind of favor she's alluding to and he hopes to god she's planning on cashing in tonight.

Her hands drop with a wink and he braces his own against the retaining wall, aware that landing them anywhere else right now would undoubtedly land in him a lot more trouble. "Ten minutes." He agrees with a nod, hearing the quip on Mike's tongue before it's even out but Donna beats him to the punch.

"Fix your own goddamn tie, Mike."

The joke stalls in Mike's throat, heat skimming his cheeks as she turns sauntering back inside and he shakes his head reaching for his near-empty flat beer. He's expecting a warning from Harvey, a comment at least, but the man's attention is in another world entirely- his eyes glazed and fixed on Donna's retreating shadow.

No amount of weed is _that_ strong and Mike laughs eyeing his friend over the pint glass, "sheeeeiiiiiit boi, you is whipped!" The thrown out slang snaps Harvey's gaze back to him, the glare speaking volumes and Mike holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine you win but those ah, little cupids flying around your head... they're adorable *cough* _really_, cute."

"You know for about five minutes there I was actually enjoying having you back." Harvey snorts, finding his scotch again- the next words out of his mouth heavy with sarcasm, "clearly must have been the drugs."

He swallows his drink and Mike's face splits into a wide grin though a hint of seriousness creeps in as he regards the older man. It sure took a hell of a long time and the theoretical mountain wasn't conquered, more like bulldozed but he's glad his two friends finally figured it out. "I'm happy for you guys..." he admits honestly, "you both deserve this."

There's no follow-up, nothing to make Harvey doubt he means it and his own mouth curves around his glass. "Thanks Mike."

The gratitude passes silently between them as they finish the last of their drinks before heeding Donna's warning and moving inside, a few more pokes of fun at Sheila's aunt's flamboyant hat carrying them back through the kitchen.

He loses Mike to Rachel not long after but his focus is elsewhere scanning the room for Donna, finding her at the end of a conversation with two guests. He waits for them to leave before sliding up behind her, his voice low and husky as he breathes against her ear. "You know it's rude to outshine the bride."

She smiles in spite of the line, turning and holding her champagne flute close to her chest. "Well, you're just going to have to propose then aren't you?" She lifts an eyebrow watching his mouth twist into a smirk.

"I did... _twice_, remember?"" The amusement hums between them as his hands slip around her waist, "I'm still waiting on an answer."

She does remember. Unfortunately neither were the romantic picture he's trying paint and she flicks an errant curl out of her face swinging her head to the side with a pointed look, "you asked me seven seconds before I met your mother for the first time-"

"_Fifteen_."

"And-" she holds up her glass stopping his protest, "the second time you were drunk so it doesn't count."

"I was _slightly_ tipsy."

"_Please_, you couldn't tell you head from your-"

"Okay, okay." He concedes with a low laugh tugging her closer. Truth is the only reason he hasn't staged a real proposal since is because he didn't want to overshadow Louis' wedding and now it's out of the way he has some ideas about making it up to her. "You know what they say..." he offers with a shrug, "third time's a charm."

"Then you'd better make it count." She teases, extending her arm and relinquishing her empty glass on the nearest table. She's back in his arms a moment later, her fingers skating down the length of his tie and giving it a light pull, "but I'll settle for a dance instead. How 'bout it, pretty?"

He smiles warmly, reaching up to take her hands in his as he steps back with a wink, "might as well get in the practice." She complies with a grin, moving with him towards the dance floor and he doesn't care if the whole room sees how taken his is.

Soon enough they're going to be doing this for themselves anyway and as Mike will no doubt remind him; it's about goddamn time.


End file.
